Super Gloomy SP
by NightcatMau
Summary: Various SP couples come to a painful end. Some older stories with the lyrics stripped, and some newer ones as well. WARNING: Series contains mature content. Mature readers only please! Ghastkyrie, Valduggery, Valith.
1. Chapter 1

**Gloomy Sunday- Ghastkyrie**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tanith, or Ghastly. Someone suggested a series where couples break up so please, whoever you are step forward and take credit! "Gloomy Sunday" is a standard song.

* * *

Ghastly sighed as he ran his fingers over the delicate beadwork of the wedding dress. A dress is beloved would never wear. Tears filled his eyes, tears of frustration and sorrow and loss. How could he have let one disagreement keep them apart? How? Now it was too late and eternity had stolen her youth and beauty away from him.

He knew why he'd let her go, because she had been convinced that he had still loved Tanith, that he was awaiting her return. And that was all it had taken. The women, the lover and best friend who'd once looked upon him with joy had looked at him and wept, and he'd turned her away, angry that she wouldn't trust him. Now he looked at the spray of white flowers he'd sewn himself in beadwork and wanted her back.

But she was gone, there had been a service he couldn't remember, the only image being of her gleaming black coffin being lowered into the ground, the spray of calla lilies that had had designed for her wedding bouquet on top. Why hadn't she been wearing her protective jacket the day she'd been shot by a common street thug, why? She had died, thinking he hated her.

He shivered, setting the dress down. Was Skulduggery right? Was there nothing but oblivion beyond the veil of death? He didn't think he would mind too much. After all his pain would be over. He could lie quiet in his grave, his scarred face hidden from the world forever.

But he knew Valkyrie wouldn't have wanted that. She would have argued that he had to live on for her, to do some good with his life. He put the dress back into the trunk he stored it in with a sigh, remembering now all too well why she hadn't been wearing her jacket.

It was that argument, the terrible argument, the last time he'd seen her. She'd accused him of still being in love with Tanith, of wanting it to be her he was marrying, and he had told her to stop being a child. To stop living in a fantasy world where all the men she loved would be eternal virgins, never even so much as having been kissed before.

Her eyes had went wide in disbelief, then she'd sadly removed her ring and jacket. "I can't marry you, Ghastly. I don't want to marry a man who thinks it's childish to love him enough to get jealous. Good luck finding someone you'll be happy with, and I mean that. I can't wear the jacket, not ever again. Please don't contact me after this, at least we found out when we did. I love you."

Then she had been gone and he had let her, not even bothering to answer her. He had been the child, not her, and now that it was much too late he could see that. Ghastly locked the trunk gently, locking away what could have been and pocketed the key.

He left the small storage room at the back of the shop and went out to face his day alone.

* * *

**And that was that. I won't continue the series unless I get at least five reviews. Depressing that's what that was.**


	2. Kissing a Fool- Valduggery

**Kissing A Fool- Valduggery**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Fletcher, Erskine or Valkyrie. This is set after the novels, so Val is an adult, obviously.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant got into the Bentley with a sigh. It was so lonely without her here. Without his beloved and most loyal combat accessory. He missed Valkyrie terribly and all the more so since the night they had danced together, and he'd realized his feelings for her.

They'd kissed for the first time that night, and he had been thrilled at the sensation of her soft lips on his teeth. "Until the end?" He had asked, his velvety voice a whisper.

"Until the end." She had agreed, and he had took her in his arms once more, determined to never let her go. There had been so many kisses that night, so many promises from both of them of eternal love. _Eternal love._ He thought bitterly. If it was real it clearly wasn't meant for him.

But as people often do when they see a romance blossom, people started talking. Some of course were happy for them and supported the lovers, but some people, didn't. They talked openly of the shame of seeing a young woman throw herself away on a skeleton.

That hadn't worked of course, it had only made their bond stronger. Then it had happened on a case. A woman from his past, a woman he hadn't even been involved with for God's sake, told Valkyrie things about Skulduggery's skeletal frame that only a lover should know.

He didn't even know how in the hell the woman had done it, but no amount of pleading his case had convinced Valkyrie of his innocence. Then he'd become angry, and threw down the gauntlet of challenge to Valkyrie, when what he really had wanted to do was go shoot the meddlesome woman. "Are you going to go hysterical every time a woman claims she's slept with me? I have news for you, you certainly aren't the first, Valkyrie Cain, and if you keep acting like this you won't be the last."

That of course he had regretted saying the moment it left his teeth. She'd stop sharing his bed after that, and a week or so later she'd been gone. She would never see him after that and true to his nature he'd gotten angry with her and stopped trying.

This was all her fault after all. Why couldn't she see that he had loved her, and only her? No she had been a petty, childish girl and he was glad to be done with her. Skulduggery winced. That wasn't true and he knew it. He missed her so much that he wanted to drive the Bentley off a cliff and end it all.

He pulled up the the Sanctuary but didn't get out. He was slipping as a detective. Going back to his former colder self. Becoming more violent, more unstable with every case. He knew he was acting out, hoping she'd hear of the great Skeleton Detective going off the rails and come save him.

But that boy with the stupid hair had shown up at the Sanctuary one day. Single, now filthy rich and with a mansion of his own somewhere in Australia. He'd rekindled a romance with Valkyrie and swept her away with him.

Now of course, she'd never be back and that hadn't been the worst of it had it? He thought as he walked ever so slowly to Erskine's office for the case. No, the worst of it had happened the first time they'd made love.

Skulduggery, caught up in the moment, but living in the past had called out the name of his first wife. Something he'd apologized profusely for, but that had been it, the beginning of the end. The one thing a woman wouldn't forgive.

He hadn't meant to. It was Valkyrie he loved and adored. Now all he could do was wait. Erskine smiled at him as Skulduggery entered his office. "I've got wonderful news! Valkyrie just touched base from Australia. She's getting married to Fletcher soon. About time she settled down."

Skulduggery stared at him dumbfounded. But of course Erskine was happy for her. Valkyrie was his friend and the breakup had nearly killed her. Fletcher had rescued her with his love, and won her.

"Yes, wonderful." Skulduggery repeated dully. Barely listening as Erskine went over the particulars of the case. He'd done so many things wrong with Valkyrie, broken her heart by expecting her to be the perfect lover who never had any doubts or fears.

Now she was most likely making love to that self-centered little brat, being loved in a way Skulduggery could never offer, and his non-existent heart grew cold and died. This was it, the end. He laughed softly, then realized he'd always been able to just let go.

He closed what passed for his eyes. "Valkyrie." He whispered, then let go, his skeleton collapsing as his spirit at long last was freed.

* * *

**Now was that tragical or what?**


	3. Don't Speak- Valith

**Don't Speak- Valith**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Ghastly or Tanith. Val is in her 20s here. "Don't Speak" is a son by No Doubt.

* * *

I'd run as far away as I could when Tanith returned. She had the Remnant out and I knew what that meant. She was seeing Ghastly again, or she had been. I didn't know what was going on I just knew I took one look at her and knew I'd lost my best friend. I sighed, pacing through the mansion this was stupid. If I wasn't angry and spoiling for a fight I was crying. I needed a case, something to do, but I was afraid I'd just start hitting people and not stop.

Then it came. The call to get into the Sanctuary now if I still wanted a job. So I went thinking that if I did detonate and start hitting people maybe they would at least put me in a padded cell away from her. I entered Ghastly's office and heaved a sighed as he looked up. "Well don't you sound cheery?" He growled. He gestured for me to sit then looked up his face softening. I guess I looked terrible because when he offered tea his voice was so gentle I thought I'd start crying.

"Tanith's been looking all over for you. We didn't tell her where the mansion was because the last thing you need is her breaking your door down at two AM. Are you going to tell her the truth or make her keep guessing?" He asked as he handed me my tea.

"What truth?" I asked stupidly and he buried his face in his hands.

"God, you take after Skulduggery. I saw the way you looked at her, Val. I've been in the same place myself with her. She's yours if you want her."

"But, Ghastly!" I protested.

"Don't 'but Ghastly' me, please. She's been dragging around the past several weeks, asking for you constantly and I don't mean as a sister either. Oh, Lord." He said softly and I turned and saw Tanith in the doorway. She took one look at me and squealed, running over and tackling me so hard that she knocked me out of the chair. I yelped, tried to fight off her bone-crushing hug and failed.

Tanith drug me off the ground in her excitement and Ghastly sighed. "Tanith! Valkyrie can't breathe!" He said and she let me go. She was giggling and jumping up and down and I was wondering if I'd been hit on the head when I'd fallen in love with her.

I looked at her my eyes narrowing. "That hurt." I growled and she cooed at me. I sighed. "Bad girl." I tried, she really deserved a lecture on acting like at three year old, she really did. Tanith just giggled and looked at me batting her eyes. "Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm just happy to see you. So, can we go now? To lunch? I'll buy."

"Tanith, I don't know if that's such a good idea-" I started to protest and she grabbed me dragging me toward the office door. Apparently the Remnant had left her stronger because when I balked she just picked me up and carried me. "They _did_ get the Remnant out, right?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yes they did, Val. I'm just happy to see you. And by happy I mean I'm taking you out to lunch. And by lunch I mean a date."

"What?" I squeaked as she set me down by her bike and put a helmet on my head.

"Hush. Now get on and hold on tight. Rowr." I sighed and got on sure this was some sort of nightmare I'd wake up from. And I did, drenched with sweat. She was back all right, just not with me. I'd been having the same nightmare for weeks.

I laughed bitterly to myself. We'd had a spectacular fight when she'd come back and willingly had the Remnant removed. Nothing had changed for her. I was still the little sister she'd never had and I'd detonated. Now we weren't speaking. I was avoiding the Sanctuary mostly because she was working there and I was even thinking of leaving Ireland.

It hurt being in love, though I figured this was some kind of punishment I deserved. I honestly didn't know if she was with Ghastly, but it didn't matter. She'd called me her sister and I'd felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I had tried for weeks I really had but it hurt to much to try to be a sister to the woman I was in love with.

The only thing that comforted me was that she didn't know. I'd thought the cruelty of her possessed by a Remnant was bad, but this was worse because it was really Tanith and in one terrible argument I'd lost my best friend. My mobile rang and I looked at it. Tanith. But I didn't answer it would do no good. I just put my head in my hands and cried.

* * *

Several weeks later and I was in America. I still felt scraped raw, like I was going to die from the pain, but I had to let go. Tanith deserved happiness with Ghastly. And I deserved this. I deserved being alone, for falling in love with her. I sighed and turned back to the TV in my hotel room. My mobile rang and I tried to ignore it, but looked anyway. Tanith again. I felt tears come to my eyes and removed the battery. What did she want from me? It was over, we both knew that.

I started moving then, roaming the globe restlessly, getting rid of my mobile so she couldn't ever try and contact me again. I only felt worse instead of better and I didn't know what to do. But I knew one thing I couldn't go back to Ireland not ever again.

I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't even eating when they approached me. I had no idea who they were but they'd looked like Sanctuary Cleavers. I'd fought when they said I was wanted back in Ireland but lost quickly. One got a hold of me and the lack of food and sleep caught up with me and blackness consumed me. I came to in a bed that looked exactly like one in the Irish Sanctuary. I sat up looking around and realized it _was_ the Irish Sanctuary. Tanith sat my my side, my hand in hers. "I missed you." She said softly.

"So you hunted me down like an animal? We both know it's over, Tanith." I growled trying to take back my hand but she tightened her grip.

"Don't say that! You're my sister!" She said. She must have read the look on my face because she let go of my hand in an instant. She didn't have to speak. The revulsion on her face said it all. Tanith got up and left the room, leaving me alone. I put my head in my hands and cried.

* * *

**Man, that was depressing.**


	4. Crying- Valduggery

**Crying- Valduggery**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Anton, China or Ghastly. This is set after the novels so Val is in her 20s. A billion thanks to **DarkAntidote** for the challenge as well as the reviews, and to **PierDreams** for all the reviews as well. Thanks again to DarkAntidote for the fave and follow as well. "Crying" is a song by Roy Orbison.

* * *

Valkyrie felt numb. She'd been crying for the last several weeks, heart wrenching sobs that left her feeling weak and helpless. And there was no Skulduggery there to comfort her, there never would be ever again. She'd never hear that tap at her window again, or ride in the Bentley again. It wasn't fair and it broke her heart. He was dead, truly dead and there was no telling him how she felt now.

She tried to rally, sitting up in bed, still holding the sheet around her waist as if he were there with her and her tears started all over again. God she missed him. His masculine charm, his warm sarcasm, his ego. He was in love with himself and she had loved him for it. She remembered watching him dance with China at the Requiem Ball and wishing it had been her. She remembered the battle shortly after when she'd lost him for the first time. How her heart had broken and how she'd sworn to herself she'd tell him she loved him, but she never did.

Oh, she'd come close, and he'd always laughed it off, putting a distance between them in a gentle way that made his rejection worse. No he'd been nice about it, wonderful really, and that had hurt a million times worse than if he'd been a jerk. How many times had he held her as she cried, not knowing her love for him was the reason for her tears?

She looked towards the window mournfully, wanting him to be there, hoping he would be, but knowing he wouldn't and he never would be. God, it hurt! This had been going on for weeks. She was no longer with the Sanctuary, no longer even spoke with her friends and they had left her to her grief at last. She was alone now, mourning a man who never returned her love.

Valkyrie corrected herself. He'd loved her in his own way. He'd had an envelope delivered to her by his lawyer. A letter she still didn't have the heart to open. Because it would be like hearing that wonderful voice of his again and that would open all her wounds all over again. The envelope sat on her nightstand beckoning to her and she knew she'd have to read it sometime. She picked it up, it didn't feel too heavy, but it was elegant paper, clearly high quality stock.

That reminded her of his suits and she wondered what would happen to them now. Or to his wonderful hats. God, he loved his hats. And the Bentley. It brought fresh tears to her eyes to think that he'd never wear those suits or hats ever again. That they'd wind up with someone who didn't know how special he was. Someone who didn't care about Skulduggery or the fact that he'd been her Universe.

Valkyrie laughed softly and sniffed grabbing a tissue. Skulduggery would be yelling at her if he was here. Telling her he wasn't worth her crying over, but he was. He'd saved her life in more ways than one. He'd been hero hero and she'd never had the courage to tell him because she wanted to be brave and strong like he was. She couldn't have stood it if he'd have laughed at her confession or patted her head fondly.

Valkyrie sighed. All the things she'd never said to him weighed on her heart but the words 'I love you' weighed most of all. She knew that if he rejected her it would have killed her and so she'd never pressed the issue. True there'd been times she'd show up for work tired from crying all night or days when she wouldn't eat, even for him, but she'd managed to pass it off as one thing or another. She remembered the fear that would come into his skeletal features when it was too much for her to take being near him and how hurt and puzzled he'd been when she withdrew suddenly and wouldn't return his calls. But always her love for him drew her back to his side.

Valkyrie looked at the envelope. What could he have possibly said? The words 'Be brave.' flitted through her mind and she choked back a sob. It was what he always said, what he had said as he lay dying in her arms, her tears streaming down her face as she begged him not to go. But then he was gone and she was screaming hysterically and it had taken both Ghastly and Anton to hold her back as the Cleavers gently collected his bones.

"Skulduggery!" She screamed his name there and then, hoping it would bring him back, flinging the letter away from her in anger. "Skulduggery!" She screamed again, rising out of bed only to fall to her knees as her sobs tore through her. She was on all fours, crying, when she knew that if she really loved him, really cared she had to go on, as painful as it was. And the first step to going on was admitting he was dead and letting him go.

Very slowly, so it wouldn't hurt too much she spoke to the empty room. "I love you." She said. She laughed softly, still crying and got unsteadily to her feet. She went over and picked up the letter still aching, still torn up inside but she knew she had to do this, had to face his death. She lifted the wax seal that held the letter closed and drew out a single sheet of paper.

Her hands trembled as she held it and she had to sit down. She smiled softly. He'd be proud of her right now, proud of her for facing his death. She'd knew it had been his greatest fear, leaving her without his love and protection. Leaving her without her best friend. She blinked back fresh tears, opened the letter and read.

She didn't know what she had expected, but with this last note he'd ever write to her he surprised her. He told her he loved her too, not just as his best friend and partner, but that he'd been in love, truly in love with her and had hoped to marry her some day. But he wasn't a young man and being a skeleton had nothing to offer her. No children, no warm body to cling to at night. Nothing.

He even apologized for assuming she'd love an ugly old bag of bones like him and she smiled as she was sure he knew she would. Then he went on to tell her he'd wait for her if there was any place to wait, but that he didn't want her rushing to him. That he adored her and only her and if it took a million years for her to find him once more he would wait.

For she was his life and his only reason for living. She was the only warmth in his life, the very one to have brought her loving warmth in his life and he couldn't possibly thank her enough. He wished that he hadn't rejected her every time she'd confessed her love, but there was no other way for it to be between them and it has killed him to reject her even as he was longing to tell her he loved her too. He closed by telling her he wished he has been a braver man. He wished that he had kissed her, just once.

Valkyrie folded the letter back up and quietly put it in the envelope and put it away. She thought about what he'd said and she sighed. He'd told her enough times that when he was dead he'd be past caring, so she knew he wasn't waiting. She knew there was nothing of him left, that what had been Skulduggery Pleasant, whatever it was, was gone forever.

* * *

**I has a sad.**


End file.
